Scissors lifts, or hydraulically-operated scaffolding, are extremely useful in the construction and maintenance industry fields. They provide a stable elevated work surface that is easy to erect, and most importantly, safe. Unfortunately, such scissors lifts are extremely expensive to own, especially if they are only used occasionally for short periods of time. Renting is not always an option, especially if at a remote location where transportation of the lift is a problem. Furthermore, whether purchased or rented, a scissor lift occupies a large amount of storage space when not being used. While the actual scissors portion of the lift is generally simple, straight forward, and low cost, it is the base of the unit, with its heavy mass, power units, hydraulic pumps, and transportation system, where most of the cost is experienced. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the functionality of a scissors lift can be utilized without the disadvantages as described above.
Prior art in this field consists of simple scissor jacks, load leveling devices, or complex portable scissor lifts. Simple scissor jacks incorporate the scissor framework, but lack the necessary hydraulic power and transmission means to hoist heavier loads and hoist to heights achieved by the present invention. Load leveling devices are portable, but are not transportable by devices such as skid loaders. Furthermore, load leveling devices cannot be connected with skid loaders to enable command and control of the load leveler via the skid loader. Both styles of devices lack the means to tilt and oscillate the work platform in such a manner afforded by the present invention. Portable scissor lifts are complex, elaborate machines that are relatively expensive. Such machines lack the utility of being connected to a skid loader and lack the ability of availing the hydraulic power of the skid loader to perform hoisting and tilting functions. It is an object of this invention to provide a scissor lift working platform that avails the hydraulic power of an ancillary vehicle so as to reduce cost and space of the scissor lift hoisting machine. It is a further object of this invention to provide a means to tilt and oscillate the working platform from a control panel of the platform or from the controls of the ancillary vehicle. A beneficial feature of this invention is to provide stabilizers to ensure a level and secure base from which the platform is hoisted.